The Book Genre Fairies
The Book Genre Faires are chronologically between the Fairytale Fairies and the Helping Fairies . They represent the diffrent book genres of the reading world, and they are responsible for making sure books retain the right information, with help of the magic book's pages. Without them, books would be random pages of nonsence! There are seven fairies in this collection, they are (in order of appearence) Fawn the Fiction Fairy, Harley the Folktale fairy, Sherry the Mystery Fairy, Tiff the informational fairy (U.S Tiffany the Non-Fiction Fairy), Lavie the Fairytale fairy, Fala the Sci-fi fairy (U.S name Sarah the Sci-Fi fairy), and Carly the Comic Book fairy. Problem Rachel and Kristy are volunteering at their local library for the week of spring break, and they can't wait to teach younger kids about the power of reading! However, Jack Frost stole pages of the Magic Book of Genres, which was kept by the Book Genre fairies. Now books are going haywire with their topics! Rachel and Kristy need to get them back before their volunteer time runs out! Jack Frost's Poem Happy endings make me sick So I did a little trick... The magic pages are hidden under my spell To make sure stories don't go very well. Fiction with information, Fairytale with folk! Mystery with Sci-fi, Comic with Joke! Cohesion is a thing of the past And I'm sure that this plan will last! (hopefully) The Fairies Fawn the Non-Fiction Fairy Fawn was hiding in Rach el's bag when the girls discovered her. After she explained the situation, their new adventure began! She is of indian race with brown hair styled in a bob.Her dress is pinkish-purple with a blue heart at the top and stripes on the bottom. Without her magic page, Fiction would be all-too-real! Harley the Folktale Fairy Harley was in the folktale section of the library when the girls found her. She has dark purple bunny ears on magenta dyed hair. She wears a dull purple dress with a heart pin in the center. Without her magic page, folk-tales would give all the wrong morals! Sherry the Mystery Fairy Sherry was at the mystery section reading when the girls found her. Her orange hair is in a tinker bell styled bun. She wears a green dress with a brown overcoat over it. She wears black books and a bowler hat. Without her magic page, mystery books would go unsolved! Tiff the Informational Fairy Tiff (or tiffany if in the US) was in the informational section cleaning her glasses when the girls found her, causing her to be startled. She is of indian decent with light brown long hair and green glasses. She has a green school uniform with stripes on the bottom of her skirt. Without her magic page, information books would not provide the right information! Lavie the Fairytale Fairy Lavie was in the Kid's Book section on the diorama castle when the girls found her. She is caucasian with brown hair and a mini crown on her head. Her dress is purple, with a ball-gown asthetic similar to Eva the Enchanted ball fairy . Without her magic page, Fairytales won't have their happily ever afters! Fala (Sarah) the Sci-Fi Fairy Fala (or Sarah if in the U.S) was in the sci-fi section looking at a diorama of a UFO. She has yellow hair in a side pony-tail, and she wears alien-like antennas with planets at the end. She wears a spacesuit dress with a ufo on the center. Without her magic page, Sci-Fi books wouldn't be as impressive. Carly the Comic Book fairy Carly was flying recklessly until she hit a beanbag, causing Kristy to notice and help her. She is a african american decent fairy with blond hair. She has a superhero outfit on, and her magic symbols are speech bubbles. Without her magic page, comic books would be impossible to enjoy! Trivia *Despite the similarites, these fairies (Especially Lavie) are NOT related to the fairytale faires. They make sure fairy tale characters are safe and in their books, while the book genre fairies make sure books contain the right information. Despite this, Lavie works closely with the fairytale faries to make sure that they don't escape. *The same applies to Sherry the Mystery fairy and Hazel the Detective fairy. While Hazel protects the real life detectives, Sherry protects the fictional ones. *Carly the Comic Book Fairy is the second book in the series to feature Frostman. However, he mearly has his standard abiltes of freezing and banishing, and only uses it as a disguise during the "Hero meet-up day" at the library, where the story takes place. Category:Fairy Groups Category:Books where Rachel and Kirsty argue Category:Fairies Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Pony tailed faries Category:Faires with blue wings Category:Curly haired faires